


Nightmares

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Saracen stays up far too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Dexter has a nightmare and seeks Saracen for comfort.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> You like this? Wanna request stuff? Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr :0!

Nightmares are common for the Dead Men, finding themselves back in the midst of battle, scared of what could, what would happen next. So when Dexter wakes with a start, he isn't surprised. He pushes the thoughts of the dreams away and gets up out of bed. He stumbles about in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He flips the light switch and squints till his eyes are almost closed as they adjust themselves to the sudden light. 

His chest feels hollow and his head fuzzy. His legs feel like weights and his hands feel clammy and itchy. He doesn't scratch, he forces himself to not look down at them. Dexter steps out into the hall, dragging his knuckles along the wall as he shuffles, pushing open the door to the guest room which Saracen has taken over. 

Saracen isn't in there, Dexter finds after a quick glance. So, he turns and starts down the hall again to the living room. The TV is on, and Saracen sits on the couch. He's half watching something Netflix, half dozing off already. Dexter plops down beside him, startling him awake. Saracen lets out a strange noise that is probably some mix of ‘hello’ and ‘what's up’ but since he's just woken up and he's rubbing his face, it comes out more like, “huh-shum?” and it makes Dexter laugh. 

Saracen rubs his eyes, getting the sleep from them, “what's up?” he mumbled. Dexter shrugs, frowning and pulling his feet up on the couch and curling around his legs into a ball. Saracen furrows his brows, beginning to rub circles on his back. “Nightmare?” Dexter nods. “Same one?” Dexter shakes his head.

“Different. My hands, I tried to make something, with the energy? But it, it backfired. I burned skin and muscle all off my hands, I charred some of the bone and I was screaming but.. I couldn't stop. It was that cold sort of hurt, I couldn't even make myself look at my hands.. I'm scared to, even now..” He was quiet, lifting his hands a bit, watching them shake. Saracen gently took one, looked at and examined it. “It's okay,” He said. His voice was soft. “Your hands are just fine, I promise. See?” He turned the hand in his own around, then showed Dexter the other. And while he looked less tense, his shaking did not fully stop. 

They sat in silence for a while, just breathing together and watching the TV. Then, Dexter turned, and reached out his hands to Sarcen. Saracen pulled him close, and laid them back till they were cuddling on the couch. Dexter held close, closing his eyes and focusing on Saracen’s breathing. Saracen continued to watch the TV, though now with the volume muted and with subtitles on. He rubbed Dexter's back, keeping a steady rhythm until finally he and Dexter both had fallen asleep, with Dexter clutching onto Saracen's shirt with one hand.


End file.
